The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to arithmetic memories.
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. With recent advancements in computer and communication industries, the demand for image sensors with enhanced performance is increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, game devices, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical use, and robots